More and more users are turning to network-based resources to provide and access information. For example, a merchant may list a number of items on a web site. In turn, a customer may view and purchase any of the items via the web site.
To facilitate the interaction between the various users and a network-based resource, a service provider may manage traffic to the network-based resource. For example, the service provider may not only provide users with access to information publicly presented at the network-based resource, but may also control access to private information. To illustrate, a merchant may upload information about an item to a web site. Accordingly, the service provider may list the item for sale, may facilitate a transaction between a customer and the merchant, and may store a record of the transaction. Unlike the description of the item that may be publicly available on the web site, the service provider may upon request retrieve the record and provide a status of the transaction to the merchant and/or the customer. Such and other requests for private information may increase the network traffic for the service provider.